Da água pro vinho
by Tharys
Summary: Minha primeira fanfic, MiloXCamus. Vou revisá-la, tá mal escrita. :
1. Cap I

Da água para o vinho

Numa escola de Atenas,Grécia,havia um grupinho de alunos que poderiam ser considerados os mais desordeiros da cidade.o líder deles era o terror do 2º colegial.Nao estudava,não tirava boas notas,levava uma quantidade inimaginável de suspensões(isso quando ia as aulas) mas sempre passava de ano.

Certa manhã de sexta feira,aula mais chata e monótona de todas:Química.Quer dizer,monótona para todos,menos para o "CDF" da sala,Camus Loudéac,que parecia o único que estava acordado e ativo na sala de aula.A professora tinha muito orgulho dele;não só ela,mas qualquer professor que dê aula pro 2º ano.Logo após a resposta à pergunta da professora,alguém no fundo da sala fingiu um espirro que tinha som de "Puxa-saco".A professora lançou um olhar zangado na direção do responsável que fingia,assobiando.

-Trabalho para 2ª,queridos- ela sempre os chamava de queridos quando vinha "bomba".- Mas não se afobem,farão em dupla,e - entoou essa conjunção com mais força – Eu já formei as duplas.

Uma vaia curta do fundão dizia "aaaaaah" ou então "que saco!".Logo a professora começou a dizer o nome da duplas e o que fariam.Alguns torciam para que caíssem com um amigo,outros nem se importando com quem faria o trabalho.

- Kianos,você vai fazer trabalho com Giulio.Camus...preparei o pior para voce...

O francês só encarou a mestra, esperando pelo nome.

-Você vai ter que fazer o trabalho com o Milo.

Alguns sussurros de "Coitado..." e outros de "Será que vai dar certo?"na classe inteira.Camus virou-se para encarar o "chefinho da pior turma" da escola.Milo estava largado na carteira,com a mesma cara de poucos amigos e trajando um jaquetão preto,que parecia ser usado todo dia há anos.Ao perceber o olhar do outro, apontou o dedo indicador com o polegar levantado num imitação de pistola,e gesticulou um tiro.Camus virou –se para frente cruzando os braços com a mesma expressão sob seus óculos quadrados.

-----Intervalo----

Camus apoiou os cotovelos na mesa,tirando os óculos e esfregando os olhos.

- Ninguém merece...vou ter que fazer o trabalho com aquele indigentezinho do Kapranos.

-Trabalho de que?- perguntou seu amigo Shaka.

-Química...Ah,eu não tenho que aturar aquele moleque me irritando e me chamando de puxa-saco!Deveria ter falado com a professora e mudado de dupla!

-Ora,não deve ser tão ruim...

-Acredite,é sim.

Mal acabara de falar isso e um grupo parou em frente à mesa onde os dois estavam.O francês só teve o trabalho de erguer os olhos para reconhecer o jaquetão surrado preto.

-Que quer,Kapranos?- perguntou friamente Camus.

-Pedir sua mão em casamento é que não foi – respondeu desdenhoso, arrancando risinhos dos amigos mal – encarados.-Vim aqui pra dizer que não to nem um pouco a fim de fazer o trabalho,então faz o trabalho e põe o meu nome junto.

-E quem disse que manda em mim? – retrucou Camus, levantando-se e ficando cara a cara com o "colega".

-Você ta sozinho,cara,eu tenho meus amigos – ameaçou Milo – É suicídio!

-To morrendo de medo.

Camus ia dizer mais, mas Shaka tocou seu ombro e disse:

-Camus, não faz isso...

-É,Camus,porque não faz o que a barbie loira diz?

O francês quis socar e apagar aquele sorrisinho torto do rosto do grego,mas conteve-se.Sentou-se de novo,respirou fundo e ficou quieto.

-Bom garoto! – provocou Milo.- Então,ate daqui a pouco.

E se afastou com os amigos.Camus socou a mesa,xingando:

-Eu não te disse, Shaka?Esse cara deve ter vindo do inferno pra me azucrinar!Que vontade de matá-lo!!!

-Isso não ia adiantar nada...

-É assim que todo mundo dá poder pra ele:abaixando a cabeça e aceitando,como fizemos agora.Ele fica se sentindo um reizinho que faz o que quer com qualquer um!!

------Fim das Aulas------

- Hey, Loudéac!!!

"E essa,agora?"- O que foi,Kapranos?

-Sobre o que era o trabalho mesmo?

-Cálculos.

-P merda!

-Porque ta se importando,eu é que vou fazer tudo sozinho,mesmo.

-A "fessora" vai me dar zero se não fizer.

-Como se você se importasse com isso.

-Cara!Se eu tirar zero, meu pai me lincha!

Camus ficou em silêncio.

-Olha, que tal assim: Eu passo na tua casa hoje, a gente faz a porcaria do trabalho e ta tudo certo, num precisa mais olhar na minha cara.

-Por que não na sua? – perguntou Camus, cruzando os braços.

-Por que... Ah não te devo satisfações, falou?Ate mais tarde.

-Tchau.


	2. Cap II

Cap II

Camus chegou em casa.Deixou seu material sobre a cama e foi pra cozinha,que estava deserta.Encontrou um pedacinho de papel rabiscado,pegou-o e leu:

\

"Cany,

Eu e o seu pai tivemos que ir ao centro da cidade resolver uns problemas financeiros.

Um Beijo,

Mamãe."

Assim que terminou de ler,amassou o papel e arremessou na lata de lixo,errando por pouco.Ele odiava quando a mãe o chamava de "Cany"ou outra coisa do gênero,pois esses apelidos ele ganhara quando era muito pequeno.

-x-

Duas horas.Dali a pouco,o imprestável chegaria na sua casa.Maldita idéia da Professora de Química,fazer um trabalho com Kapranos.Provavelmente,ele,Camus,faria todo o serviço.De repente,a campainha toca.Procurando a paciência que lhe restava,foi à porta e abriu.

Lá estava o delinqüente,com o mesmo jaquetão surrado e a careta mau-humorada.

-Não me atrasei,né? – Milo foi logo perguntando.

-Oi pra você também. – Retrucou Camus. – Entra.

Milo passou por Camus olhando a sua volta.A casa não era muito grande,mas era confortável: as paredes do hall eram azul-céu,assim como a sala de estar.Dois sofás creme,uma mesinha baixa no centro e uma estante cheia de livros.

-Você é CDF mesmo, hein? – brincou Milo.

-Hm. – resmungou Camus. – Senta aí.

O grego sentou-se,espalhando-se pelo sofá.Camus sentou no outro.

- Pensei que seus amigos viriam também.

-Não,não.O trabalho é nosso,não deles.

- O que faz eles serem tão "mansos" com você?

- Os caras acham que eu apaguei uns três.É medo.Qualé,esse trabalho sai ou não?

O francês levantou-se e foi até a estante.Leu alguns títulos até que pegou um grosso livro nas mãos.Ao ver,Milo arregalou os olhos azuis.

-A gente vai ter que copiar esse livro?

-Claro que não.É só uns dois capítulos.

Camus abriu o livro e folheou as páginas.Ao achar o que procurava,dobrou a ponta da folha.Virou-se para o grego e disse:

-Já que vai me ajudar,vou escrever isso no computador.Dita esses capítulos pra mim.

O grego acompanhou o colega até o quarto.Ao chegar lá,Camus sentou-se numa cadeira preta em frente a um computador.Milo sentou-se na cama,distraído.Camus cruzou as pernas e rodopiou para ficarde frente com Milo.

-Então,Kapranos,por que inventou que matou alguém pros teus amigos?

-Tenhos meus motivos.E pára de me chamar de Kapranos!

-Não é o seu sobrenome?

-É o nome do imbecil do meu pai.Odeio ele.

Camus fez cara de interrogação.

-Odeia?Por quê?

-Acha que eu vou te contar?Há!eu não sou tão idiota.

-Está pensando que eu contaria pra todo mundo?Meu círculo social é menor que o seu,só tenho o Shaka como amigo,e ele só tem a mim.

-A barbie loira? – caçoou Milo. – ele se borra de medo de mim.

-Todo mundo tem medo da sua gang.Tem medo de ter a cabeça enfiada na privada.

-Hehe isso é engraçado.

-Não,não é.Imagine se fosse com você?

Milo ficou em silêncio.

-E o que você quer saber do meu pai?Ele é só um bêbado desgraçado que não trabalha.

-Você tem mãe? – Camus perguntou – e irmãos?

O grego baixou os olhos.A farta franja cobriu parte do rosto adolescente.

- Minha...minha mãe...é...meu pai bate nela quando bebe.Minha casa é cheia de garrafas vazias por tudo quanto é lado.Por causa do meu pai,minha mãe já foi pro hospital umas cinco vezes em um mês.Desgraçado! – ao xingar,socou o próprio joelho. – Culpa do meu avô,outro maldito, que obrigou minha mãe a se casar assim que o meu irmão nasceu,há 25 anos.Ele já saiu de casa,mas eu...não tenho pra onde ir.Bom,até tenho,mas o problema é minha mãe: se eu sair de casa,meu pai a mata.

"Uma vez,eu tava voltando da escola...

'Milo estava atravessando a rua suja e escura que era próxima à sua casa.Ia andando pela calçada,chutando latinhas e outras porcarias,pensando numa boa emboscada para o próximo otário da escola.Foi quando ouviu um grito vindo de sua casa,que estava a apenas alguns passos.Passos que foram corridos desesperadamente.Chutou a porta, e deu de cara com sua mãe caída no chão,com rosto ensangüentado.Milo largou seu material em qualquer lugar e foi acudi-la.'

'De repente,um homem alto de cabelos roxos paro defronte os dois.Os olhos vermelhos e o andar tonto demonstrava o alcoolismo.Milo pôs-se de pé e encarou o pai.

'- Seu maldito!O que você fez agora?'

'-Num enche,moleque!Ainda vou dar uma surra nessa desgraçada! – respondeu,com a voz enrolada.'

'Milo sentiu a raiva ferver seu sangue e fazer suas entranhas se contorcerem de ódio.Assim que o pai foi pra cima dele,segurou os punhos com dificuldade,em vão.O bêbado torceu os braços do filho e o golpeou nas costas com um pedaço de pau,fazendo Milo ir ao chão ao lado do corpo inerte da mãe.Se contorcendo de dor,o filho levantou-se e pôs-se na frente do pai de novo.Viu o pedaço de pau vir na direção de seu rosto,mas por sorte esquivou-se e passou o braço pelo pescoço do agressor,apertando até que o pai desmaiasse.'

'Ofegando,caiu de joelhos no chão com muita dor.Praguejando, arrastou-se até a mãe,que ainda não acordara.Tomou-a nos braços e a levou pro quarto.Trancou a porta,antes que o pai acordasse e viesse agredi-los outra vez.'."

Camus ouviu a tudo.Era por isso que Milo era daquele jeito revoltado.Sua educação não era das melhores,talvez porque ele tenha se criado sozinho.Tinha pena dele,aquele tipo firme e forte era só uma máscara,e agora ele estava se desfazendo dela.Pôde reparar uma lágrima brilhante correr solitária pelo rosto do grego.

Milo fungou e limpou a lágrima,levantando o rosto.

-Não conte a ninguém sobre isso,por favor.

-Sem problemas.

O grego sorriu.Era a primeira vez que Camus via Milo sorrir,sem que fosse de maneira sarcástica.

-Agora,me ajuda com esse trabalho.


	3. Cap III

Cap III

Segunda-Feira era como todas as outras.Pela escola podia-se ver inúmeras caras de sono e bocejos insistentes.No intervalo,a coisa não foi diferente.

Camus estava indo arrumar seu armário quando foi surpreendido por um grupo de garotos.Um deles segurou os braços do francês para trás.

- Olha só... – disse um ruivo – o puxa-saco.Tá sem o seu amiguinho,a barbie loira?O casal brigou?

- Ora,seu idiota!Largue-me!

- Hey, caras , o que acham que devemos fazer com ele?Enfiar a cabeça dele na privada ou trancá-lo no armário?

-O QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO?

Todos olharam.Milo vinha andando pelo corredor,com as mãos nos bolsos e o mesmo jaquetão preto.

-Olha,chefinho,pegamos mais um otário.Vamos dar uma surra nele.Dê o primeiro golpe,Milo!

O grego ergueu o punho e golpeou...o rapaz que segurava Camus.

-Vocês têm algum problema na cabeça?Deixa ele em paz,Camus é meu amigo.Vão atormentar outros!

-Mas...

Milo tirou do bolso algo que parecia uma pistola.Os "amigos" se afastaram,amedrontados.

-Você é louco?Poderiam pegar você com isso!

Mas o grego pegou a arma e apontou para a testa do francês.Puxou o gatilho:

-É de brinquedo.Eu disse,é pra assustar.Você é tosco que nem um pingüim!

-Que coisa mais imbecil pra se dizer!

-É um elogio.Você não me entende,aliás,ninguém me entende.Nem mesmo eu.

Camus achou melhor ficar quieto,pois podia sobrar pra ele.Milo começou a andar e o francês o acompanhou.

-Espera Milo...Mudando de assunto, lembrei que você tinha me dito que tinha um irmão.Me fala dele!

-Mas por que é que você quer tanto saber da minha vida?

-Sei lá.Você não é meu amigo?

-...meu irmão saiu de casa há uns dois ou três anos.Meu pai deserdou ele depois que ele se casou com um homem.Por isso começou a beber.Minha família é toda errada: Meu pai,um bêbado retardado; minha mãe ficou um pouco lenta depois de umas porradas na cabeça;meu irmão se casou com um homem e eu sou um incompreendido.Sem causa.

O sinal bateu e os dois foram pra aula.

-Entreguem os trabalhos agora.Passarei um teste;vocês o farão enquanto eu dou nota para os trabalhos.

Para Camus, o teste estava ridículo.Era realmente ridículo pra quem passava a tarde lendo muitos livros.Mal dera meia hora e já estava de braços cruzados e a caneta jazia parada sobre a carteira.Sentiu um cutucão na cabeça e reparou que era uma bolinha de papel.Abriu-a e viu a letra de Milo.Ele pedia o resultado de uma questão absurdamente fácil.Um pouco hesitante,escreveu no papel a fórmula,e,quando a professora se distraiu por um momento,virou-se pra trás e jogou a bolinha de volta.

Meia hora depois,e a professora recolhe os testes.Logo chama as duplas e comenta com elas.

-Camus!Milo!

Os rapazes levantaram-se e foram até a velha.

-Muito bom o trabalho de vocês.Nota 10.Só isso.

Milo lançou uma piscadela para Camus que permaneceu quieto ao voltar ao seu lugar.

Saíram da escola conversando.De repente,Milo vira-se para encarar Camus.

-Pingüim,eu posso confiar em você?

-Claro

-Eu queria te mostrar uma coisa.Um lugar.

-Tá OK.

Camus acompanhou Milo até um bairro pobre.Entraram num beco escuro e frio.O francês não tinha reparado,mas Milo indicou uma porta verde semi-escondida devido à sujeira e pixação.Milo abriu a porta,falando para o amigo entrar.Parecia uma casa,tinha cama,cozinha,banheiro...até TV tinha!

-Milo,onde você arranjou tudo isso?

-Peguei de casa.Ninguém liga mais.

Deitou-se na cama,cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça.

-Fica à vontade,na geladeira tem alguma coisa pra beber...Calma,nada alcoólico! – Completou,ao ver a cara do amigo. – Bêbado já basta o meu pai...

-Você deve praticamente morar aqui!

-É sim.Só volto pra casa pra garantir que aquele desgraçado não encoste na minha mãe.

Camus sacudiu os ombros.


	4. Cap IV

Cap IV

Camus estava na sala de sua casa assistindo ao noticiário.Estava quase pegando no sono,quando uma notícia chamou-lhe a atenção.

"Agora há pouco,nas periferias de Athenas,Grécia,um homicídio doloso ocorreu.O chefe de uma família,Linnyus Kapranos assassinou friamente sua esposa quando alcoolizado."

-O quê? - Camus sentou-se no sofá.

"Na casa residiam três pessoas:o próprio Linnyus Kapranos,sua esposa Keila e o filho Milo...O patriarca,ao estar alcoolizado,atacou a esposa,ferindo-a seriamente na cabeça com uma garrafa de uísque.O filho tentou defender a mãe,mas foi agredido por uma faca.Ele fugiu,e a polícia local não sabe do paradeiro do menor."

Camus ficou em estado de choque.Sabia que ia acontecer alguma coisa..."a polícia local não sabe do paradeiro do menor."Mas é claro!Aquele "esconderijo" para qual Milo o levara!Com certeza precisava de ajuda.O francês saiu escondido de casa em auxílio do amigo.Pegou uma maleta de pronto-socorros e foi.

À noite, o bairro era assustador.Muitos postes com lâmpadas quebradas,pessoas estranhas rondando...Rapidamente Camus chegou ao beco sujo e úmido,onde havia um "esconderijo" num prédio previra, a porta quase escondida estava destrancada.Ao pôr a mão na maçaneta,notou que avia sangue nela,e se desesperou ainda mais.Abriu a porta,e entrou.As luzes estavam todas apagadas e um silêncio dominante,que foi quebrado.

-Q-Quem ta aí?

-Milo?Sou eu...Camus...o que aconteceu...?

-Pingüim...que ta fazendo aqui?

-Sabe o que...passou na sua casa...

As luzes se acenderam.Milo estava sentado na cama,apertando o braço esquerdo que sangrava.Mais pálido que o normal,com a respiração marcada.Camus pegou o lençol e enrolou sobre o braço ferido para estancar o sangue.

-Milo,o que houve?

-Aquele...maldito...passou dos limites.

"Como sempre,ele bebeu até dever.Voltou pra casa querendo mais dinheiro pra comprar pinga,minha mãe tentou esconder o que tinha.Mas ele reagiu,eu tentei evitar,mas ele me atacou...Minha mãe me falou para ir embora,discordei,mas no fim..."

Camus abaixou a cabeça.No noticiário revelaram que a mulher tinha morrido.Achou melhor não comentar,pelo menos não agora.

-Vai parar de sangrar...não se preocupe...

-Não ligo.Me preocupo com a minha mãe,não devia tê-la deixado com aquele monstro.

Camus suspirou.Pôs a maleta de pronto-socorros em cima da cama.Pegou alguns curativos e tratou com cuidado os ferimentos do amigo.

-Pronto...não mexe muito,senão vai voltar a sangrar..

-Tá bom...Pô,valeu,cara.

-Não foi nada.Olha,eu tenho que voltar pra casa.Troca essa camisa aí,tá toda ensangüentada.

-Putz,é mesmo...então,até amanhã,pingüim...e obrigado.

-De nada.Até.

Finalmente saiu o Cap IV!!!!

Espero que tenham gostado...

Um recado pra Isa Higurashi...

Eles vão ser mais que amiguinhos...hehehXDXD

E pra Tenie...o capítulo tah pronto,mas não me apressa,senão aí é que me atraso mesmo...

Bjkzzz


	5. Cap V

Cap V

Assim que Camus voltou pra casa,seus pais,preocupados,perguntaram o que houvera.O francês ,sem saída,contou toda a verdade.

-Precisamos ajudá-lo!

Os pais por alguns instantes sob a vigilância impaciente e preocupada de Camus.Decidiram:

-Camus...a situação é muito complicada.- viu o olhar do filho. – Mas não vamos deixá-lo na mão.É só você me dizer onde Milo está que vamos trazê-lo para cá.

-Então,ainda ta doendo ?

- Claro né!Mas não tanto quanto ontem. Ainda bem que minha jaqueta esconde,senão iam me encher de perguntas!

Milo e Camus estavam na escola,conversando,durante o intervalo.De repente,aquela "gang" veio.

-E aí,"chefia",que aconteceu ontem "pru" teu lado?

-Não interessa a vocês.

-Pô,meu, tu aparece na TV e num fala nada ?

-Se sabem o que passou na TV,sabem que eu precisava de ajuda!Só o Camus aqui me ajudou,se não fosse por ele,eu estaria me esvaindo em sangue!Mas vocês não,aposto como tavam com essas bundas gordas afundadas no sofá vendo eu me ferrar!

-Mas...

-Querem saber?Não to mais a fim de ficar encarando essas caras de c ,to caindo fora,passar bem.

Saiu furioso e Camus,sem saída,seguiu Milo.

Á tarde,como de costume,Camus devorava livros e livros.Sua leitura foi interrompida por sua mãe:

-Cany,vai lá no mercado com pra umas coisas pra mim?

-Ta bom,mas pára de me chamar de Cany!

-Já vou parar...Canyzinho!

Já na volta,Camus vinha contando o troco.Foi parado de repente no meio da calçada por um grupo de rapazes mal-feitores.

-Aí,meu!Por culpa tua que o Milo saiu do nosso grupo!!

-Quê?Eu não fiz nada,ele saiu por conta própria!

Dois deles seguraram os braços do francês pra trás.

-Só por isso vão me bater??

-É...e também porque eu ainda não bati em ninguém hoje.

O mais alto preparou o punho e acertou duas vezes a barriga de Camus.O francês cuspiu sangue.

-S-seu...seu cretino... – murmurou.

O garoto que o surrara estalou os dedos e os que seguravam forçavam Camus a ajoelhar-se.Meteu-lhe uma joelhada seguida de um chute,fazendo Camus tombar no chão.O "bando" começou a rir da situação do garoto.Não havia ninguém para ajudá-lo.

-Ora ora, o que temos aqui... – o agressor se abaixou para pegar a carteira que estava no chão. – Olha só...a barbie francesa é riquinha...

-Cala a boca ...seu animal – resmungou Camus,tentando se levantar. – Devolve isso.

-Tá bom. – o rapaz pegou as notas e socou mais uma vez o já ferido Camus.

A gang deu risadas altas e grotescas.De repente eles pararam.Camus viu aproximar-se dele um par de All Stars preto e sujo.O dono dos tênis pôs Camus de pé com esforço.

-Veio ajudar o seu amiguinho? - caçoou o agressor.

-É vim sim. – respondeu Milo,curto e grosso. – Porque não o deixam em paz?Já disse para não importuná-lo mais!

-Quem disse que manda na gente? – o mais alto agarrou Milo pelo pescoço e prensou-o contra a parede. – Ah,já sei.Veio salvar o seu namorado?

Milo tentou chutá-lo,mas não deu certo.Estava ficando roxo e sem ar.Sentiu um punho acertar seu estomago com muita força.Caiu de joelhos,tentando respirar e retraindo o corpo com a dor.

-Pega o outro.

Camus foi jogado ao lado dele.Ouviu Milo balbuciar alguma coisa ininteligível enquanto tentava ficar de pé.Ele estava apertando o braço ferido,que havia começado a sangrar de novo.

-Escutem aqui,quem tem que sofrer as conseqüências sou eu,quem saiu do grupo fui eu.Não o Camus!!Deixem-no fora disso!!

E,pondo-se de pé,entrou na frente do francês que ainda estava deitado no chão.Dois socos atingiram Milo no rosto,mas não o fez sair da frente de Camus e muito menos ir ao chão.Camus ficou horrorizado,e viu que não podia ficar ali parado sem fazer nada.Pegou um pedaço de madeira e ergueu-o contra seus agressores.

-Não,Camus,não faz isso,senão vai piorar a situação...

Mas já era tarde,o aquariano tentou golpear um dos garotos,mas este desviou e atacou o braço estendido de Camus,quebrando-o.Depois de outro soco,o francês tombou no chão e não levantou.Milo ia reagir,mas quando uma sirene tocou,o bando fugiu.

-Covardes! – xingou Milo,limpando o sangue da boca.Depois voltou-se para o corpo inerte de Camus. – Droga ele desmaiou.

A primeira coisa que lhe viera à cabeça foi levar o amigo para casa dele.Mas depois ,veio à cabeça que o francês provavelmente diria pra não preocupar a família,mas quem estava realmente preocupado era Milo.Decidiu por amparar Camus e carregá-lo até seus pais.

Assim que chegaram,a mãe de Camus quase desmaiou,horrorizada.Gritou pelo nome do marido,que acudiu o filho e o amigo.

-O que houve? – perguntou a mãe,chorosa.

-Assalto – inventou Milo rapidamente,deitando Camus no sofá.

-Já chamei a ambulância – interrompeu o pai,vindo à sala.

-Hmmm... – Camus estava acordando.

-CAMUS,MEU FILHO,O QUE VOCE ESTA SENTINDO?

Ele não respondeu.Voltou a fechar os olhos.

Continua...

Finalmente saiu esse capítulo!!!(aaaaaaleluiaaa)

Agora que eu reparei que os capítulos tão curtos,mas no caderno parecem enormes!E minha letra é pequena!!ò.ó

Á Tenie:

Caramba você sabe que eu embaço pra escrever os caps...pronto tah ai,mas não tão comprido qnt vc gosta...

Á Isa:

No próximo cap vai ter romance,viu?

Á Dragonesa:

Que bom que você tah gostando...os caps saem meios curtos msm,eh pq eu num gostos de escrever(nem ler) parágrafos enoooooooormes,fica cansativo...

Bjhkzzzzz

Comentaa


	6. Cap VI

Cap VI

Em pouco tempo chegou a ambulância.Camus ainda estava desacordado quando o carregaram na maca.Quando um dos enfermeiros olhou para Milo,declarou que o grego deveria ir também ao hospital.

-Quê?Não,não precisa...

-Claro que precisa! – insistiu o homem.

-Milo... – interveio o sr. Loudèac. – Milo,você também esta ,é melhor.E quero agradecê-lo por ter ajudado o meu filho.

Milo saiu da recuperação antes do amigo .Nele só haviam hematomas no rostos e no abdome. A ferida no braço levou sete pontos e foi enfaixado.Já Camus não teve a mesma sorte...haviam lhe quebrado duas costelas,o nariz e o braço esquerdo.Isso além dos hematomas,claro.Ele ficou internado porque as costelas quase perfuraram os pulmões(N/A:tadinho!!TT)

Assim que Milo saiu de seu próprio quarto,perguntando ao pai de Camus se poderia ver seu amigo.

-Bom,eu não sei,temos que perguntar ao médico.

-Mas...ele corre riscos?

-Acho que não.

Milo permaneceu em silencio.Baixou os olhos,pensativo."A culpa é minha.Se não fosse por minha causa,ele não estaria no estado em que está.Não devia ter metido ele no meio dessa confusão.E se tiver alguma seqüela...talvez nunca mais queira olhar na minha cara.Ele sempre foi tão legal comigo e eu faço uma merda dessas...?" Foi interrompido quando o Sr. Loudèac tocou-o no ombro,dizendo:

-Os médicos disseram que podia vê-lo.O quarto é o 602.

Ao entrar no quarto,o grego teve sua preocupação dobrada.Ver Camus naquele estado pesou em seu peito,e uma agonia apertou sua garganta.Aproximou-se da cama,ainda encarando o rosto pálido de um desacordado Camus.Agora ele reparara como o francês era belo.Uma beleza muito diferente da sua.Ele era pálido (no momento,estava mais que o normal);tinha os cabelos verde esmeralda longos espalhados pelo travesseiro;fisionomia alta e magra;o rosto,pontudo e pálido;os olhos,quando abertos,azuis quase ocultos sob uma farta franja;os lábios,bem desenhados e levemente rosados.Aliás...Milo se viu admirando os lábios de Camus.Um impulso levou-o aproximar seu rosto do dele,mas um pensamento veio à cabeça,impedindo-o de concretizar aquela vontade louca.Voltou à posição inicial,e outro impulso o fez tocar a mão tão diferente da sua.

"O que esta acontecendo comigo?O que você fez comigo?"

-Milo...?

Milo arregalou os olhos para o francês,que acordara.Ia tirar a mão depressa,mas dedos firmes o detivera.Percebeu que Camus olhava em seus olhos,como se procurasse algo alem de sua retina.Pareciam horas que se passaram se olhando.Até que Milo novamente se aproximou lentamente até tocar os lábios que havia admirado com tanta nostalgia.Viu de perto os olhos azui se fecharem...

Foi tudo tão rápido.Apenas um ligeiro toque.Após isso,Milo se afastou,vermelho.Não ousou voltar a encará-lo,não conseguia.O que ele poderia estar pensando?

-Milo...

O grego ficou mais sem jeito ainda.

-S-sim?

-Olha pra mim.

Milo levantou os olhos devagar.

-Milo, acho que devemos conversar.

-Quê?Não,isso foi um..um... não sei eu,eu não sei porque fiz isso.

-Deixa eu falar,sim?

-Ok...

-Milo...Obrigado por ter me ajudado.

-Ah ah é...é mesmo...desculpe pelo braço...

-Desculpe porque?Não foi você que me agrediu.

-Não,mas é que eu causei tudo isso...

-Ah esquece aqueles imbecis de quinta.Espero que estejam numa cela fétida e nojenta de uma prisão.(N/A: Já que na Grécia num tem Febem neh...)

-"Cruzes..."Mas...

-Não era isso que eu queria te falar.

-Ah,o b-beij-jo,mas desculpa que eu não sei se deveria ...

-Eu gostei.

Milo sentiu uma coisa estranha e desconhecida crescer em seu peito.

-É?? – uma súbita esperança saiu em sua voz.

Desta vez foi Camus quem ficara vermelho.Ele hesitou um pouco,desviou o olhar e finalmente disse quase sem mover os lábios:

-Sim.

Milo se aproximou de novo.

-Mas não tenho certeza se...bom,é que eu tenho medo...- murmurou Camus

-Medo de quê? – perguntou Milo.

-Medo de...sei lá gostar de alguém .

-Peraí.Que você ta dizendo?

-Que...acho que...eu...

Respirou fundo e disse:

- Acho que gosto de você.

Milo sentiu aquela coisa estranha crescer ainda mais.

-T-tem certeza?

Camus ficou vermelho de novo.

-...sim...- sussurrou timidamente.

O grego olhou nos olhos do francês e se encheu rápidamente de uma repentina coragem.

-Posso te beijar de novo?

De vermelho,Camus ficara roxo.

-Eh...

Não conseguiu responder.Milo estava se aproximando perigosamente dele.

Quando percebera,ele estava a menos de um palmo de distância de seu rosto.Mas não podia fazer nada,estava praticamente imobilizado.E, além disso,_não queria fazer nada contra._

Foi mais intenso do que o anterior.Mais descontraído.Agora podia sentir o calor e o sabor dos lábios macios de Milo.Um calor começava a se espalhar pelo corpo rapidamente a cada movimento.Queria abraçar Milo,mas...droga,estava com o braço quebrado!O grego tocou de leve o antes pálido e agora vermelho rosto de Camus,e delicadamente o fez abrir a boca,para que pudesse aprofundar ainda mas aquele tão desejado beijo.

Seu coração palpitava desaceleradamente.Aliás,o coração de ambos estava praticamente soltando fogos de artifício.A mão ilesa de Camus deslizou pelas costas do grego,e acariciou a nuca,carinhosamente.

-Hmm – fez,ao encerrar o beijo.

-E agora? – perguntou Milo

-E agora o que?

-Tem certeza que gosta de mim?Porque agora sou EU que tenho certeza.

Camus sorriu.

Os dias se passaram e os garotos já haviam voltado para a Camus havia fraturado o braço esquerdo, e era canhoto,só ia assistir as aulas.Milo,para ajudar o "amigo",agorava anotava o que era preciso para que Camus pudesse copiar no caderno quando estivesse melhor.

-Valeu,Milo.Se não fosse por você...

-Se não fosse por mim,você não estaria assim...

-Milo,esquece isso.

-Não dá!Quando eu vejo seu braço engessado e o seu nariz inchado me dá muito remorso.

-Meu nariz ta inchado?

-Um pouco...mas não muda de assunto.

-Milo,relaxa!Você quer que eu faça o quê?Odeie você pelo resto da vida?

-Não...

-Então,na boa,cala a boca,por favor!

Milo não respondeu. Para Camus, ele não respondia grosseiramente. Tinha medo de magoá-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que o tratava como se fosse de porcelana. Chegou a essa conclusão no instante em que segurara sua mão no hospital. Tinha medo de que a frágil porcelana das mãos dele fossem feridas por seus próprios dedos grosseiros.

-Vamos sentar ali.

Camus apontara para uma mesa onde estava sentado um loiro. Quando se aproximaram, o garoto levantou a cabeça e cumprimentou:

-Oi Camus!Ah, Milo, oi pra você também.

O francês respondeu com um altivo "Oi" enquanto que o grego murmurou um "olá" baixo e ininteligível.

-Podemos nos sentar aqui? – perguntou Camus.

-Claro – respondeu Shaka, simpaticamente.

-Não dera cinco segundos que eles haviam se sentado,Milo encarou Shaka e disse:

-Naquele dia que eu te chamei de "barbie" loira...foi mal,viu?

-Ahn? – foi tão repentino e enrolado que o garoto não havia entendido direito.

-Tô te pedindo desculpas ,por aquele dia que te chamei de "barbie" loira.

-Ah,ta,OK.Eu até tinha esquecido disso.Tá tudo bem.

Milo acenou com a cabeça,dando um sorrisinho.

-Parece que você mudou da água pro vinho...- comentou Shaka.

-É,mudou sim.

Milo limitou-se a uma risadinha pelo nariz.

-Graças ao Camus. – completou.

-Ah,que é isso...Assim você me deixa encabulado.Não é,Shaka?Shaka?

Shaka estava olhando para um canto totalmente distraído.Milo inclinou-se para ver o que tanto chamava a atenção do loiro.

Excluído de quase todos e de aparência frágil,um garoto estava sentado á uma mesa vazia.Milo cochichou a Camus alguma coisa e se levantou,chamando a atenção de Shaka.

-Aonde é que ele vai?

-Não sei – Mentiu Camus.

Enquanto isso,Milo foi fazer o que jamais faria se ainda fosse o encrenqueiro de antes : caminhou até o outro lado do pátio e encarou o garoto que Shaka estava olhando.

-Oi!Qual é o seu nome?

O rapaz levantou timidamente os olhos .

-Meu nome é ...Mu.

- O meu é Milo.Você ta sozinho aí?

-Ahan.

-Vem sentar comigo e com meus amigos.Se quiser,é claro.

- Ta bom...

Em passos vacilantes,o garoto chamado Mu acompanhou Milo até a mesa,onde um Camus descontraído conversava com um Shaka que de vermelho começou a ficar roxo.

-Gente,esse aqui é o Mu.Mu,esse é o Camus e aquele ali é o Shaka.

-Oi...- Mu cumprimentou baixinhou.

-Já que vai sentar,senta ao lado do Shaka!

Mú puxou uma cadeira,e sentou-se meio encolhido,pose de insegurança.Ao lado dele,Shaka,de roxo,ficava azul.Quando Milo se sentou,Camus inclinou-se para perto dele e murmurou:

- Voce é mau,hein?

-Feh! Eu sei.- riu Milo em resposta.

De repente o clima pesou quando um grupo de garotos se aproximara.Milo já ia se levantar pra arranjar briga,mas Camus tocou de leve seu braço e lançou um olhar de "não faça isso".

-Ora,olha só.A trupe das bibas aumentou.Agora é o Quarteto Fantástico?Quem será a Mulher Invisível? – provocou o líder.

Os outros riram.

-Pensei que já bastassem três.Peraí.Eu lembro de você. – e apontou para Mu. – Voce me passou cola um dia desses.Qual é o seu nome mesmo...Ah,é,MÙ?É isso?

Enquanto Mu ficava vermelho, o líder continuava.

- Por que seu nome é assim?Por acaso sua mãe é uma vaca?

Os garotos riram grotescamente da piada infeliz.

- E a sua?

Se calaram.Fora Shaka quem dissera aquilo.

-E a sua mãe?Pela sua cara bezerro mamado,sua mãe deve ter nascido lá do curral.(N/A: Oorrra não dexava!)

O líder inchou como sapo-boi e ergueu o punho.

-Ora,seu...

Agora,levantaram,juntos,Milo e Camus.

-Vai ser covarde de novo como foi aquele dia?Só que se voce encostar um dedo na gente, tem gente vendo, tu já era!

Tinham muitas testemunhas.Além dos ali presentes,haviam alunos por todos os lados , alem dos faxineiros e professores.Ainda roxo de raiva,o líder lançou um olhar de ódio para Shaka e deu-lhe as costas.

-Nossa!O que foi aquilo? – Milo perguntou,pasmo. – pelo pouco que conheço o Shaka,achei muito zoado ele dizer aquilo.

-Desculpem-me as palavras rudes,pessoal.Só não gostei daquela brincadeira tola.

E o sinal tocou,todos se levantaram.Antes de seguirem para a sala,Mu encarou o loiro com um sorriso meigo.

-Obrigado.

Shaka olhou aqueles olhos verdes e respondeu(com cara de ).

-Não tem de quê.

Continua

Nussa finalmente terminei de digitarlimpa o suor ufa...

Esse é,com certeza,o maior cap...mas voltarão os miudinhos...

Agora respondendo aos reviews(obaa )

À Dragonesa:

Bom o romance tah aew...nao fika ansiosa,menina,eu embaço muito,eu sei,mas escrevo!

À Isa:

Aquele recado que te mandei,como vc num entendeu?Eu tava elogiando sua fic...

À Tenie:

Claro que vc faz sucesso, vc escreve mais fics que eu,relaxa que o povo vai ler sim suas fics q são mt boas(merchandising)

À Pipe:

Valew pelo comentario e pelas dicas...fikei mt feliz de ter um review seu,sou sua fã,adoro suas fics e blábláblá ...

Bjkz pra td mundo!!!!!!

Até a próxima!!!


	7. Cap VII

Cap VII

-Camus,posso falar com você?

O francês fechou o livro que lia e encarou Milo.

-À vontade.

-Bem,err...amanhã eu vou no cemitério onde a minha mãe ta...tá...é você sabe. – Milo baixou a cabeça. - Eu num to muito a fim de ir sozinho lá.

-Quer que eu vá com você?

-É,sim,mas se você não quiser,ta t...

-Eu vou . – Camus foi até o grego e passou a mão pelo seu rosto,levantando-o devagar. – Alem disso,você precisa de mim.

Milo abraçou Camus,enterrando o rosto no pescoço do francês .Camus retribuiu o abraço,tentando acalmá-lo.

-É d-difí-c-cil...

-Deve ser horrível...mas tentar relaxar,ta? - o aquariano ia soltá-lo,mas Milo interveio:

-Não...nao me solta...é tão bom ficar assim.

Amanheceu.O céu estava pálido, e o sol expunha sua própria luz tenuemente. Uma garoa fraca também compunha a tristeza da manhã.Milo olhava pela janela da casa de Camus, com uma enorme vontade de chorar.

-Vamos?

A mão de Camus tocou seu ombro e a voz alcançou seus ouvidos.Virou-se,querendo desistir de ir ao cemitério,mas algo "lá dentro" queria e o motivava a visitar sua mãe.

-Vamos.

Á caminho do cemitério, ninguém disse uma única palavra. Assim que chegaram, Milo procurou, em centenas de lápides, o túmulo de sua mãe.

Não demorou a encontrá-lo.Quando viu o nome de sua mãe,Milo ajoelhou-se diante do túmulo.

Juntou as mãos próximo ao peito,e rezou baixinho.As flores que trouxera,foram postas sobre a superfície lisa e fria do mármore.A chuva apertara um pouco,mas Milo nem se a rezar pela jovem alma de sua falecida mãe.

Dois vultos vestidos de negro surgiram embaixo de guarda-chuvas.Um deles,era alto,magro,olhos azuis claros,cabelos púrpuras ondulados.

Era o irmão mais velho de Milo.

Mas e o outro?Camus lembrou-se das palavras de Milo.

"Meu pai deserdou ele depois que se casou com um homem."

O irmão saiu debaixo do guarda-chuva, e abaixou-se perto do caçula.Eles eram muito parecidos;só que os cabelos do mais velho eram menos enrolados e ele mesmo era mais magro e mais baixo.

-Milo? – disse com uma voz suave.

O mais novo olhou para o mais velho.

-Hefestion... – e abraçou-o.

-Ah,meu irmão... sei o que está sentindo...mas temos que ser fortes.

Milo chorava desesperadamente como um condenado nos braços magros de Hefestion.

-A-a-aquele d-des-graç-çado...

-Ele foi preso.Vai ficar um bom tempo na cadeia.

-Merece a morte! – exclamou Milo,num tom esganiçado.

-Shh...fica calmo...eu preciso falar com você.

Hefestion levantou-se e encarou Camus e o homem.

-Por favor, nos dêem licença?

Afastaram-se um pouco.Dava pra ver,a alguns metros,Hefestion conversar com Milo.Vê-lo chorando daquele jeito "sei lá,dá um negócio na boca do estômago.Uma sensação estranha."Pensou Camus.Queria estar lá,queria confortá-lo.Queria simplesmente livrá-lo da dor.Mas não podia.

-Deve ser difícil pra eles. – disse o rapaz ao lado do francês.A voz dele era grave e ligeiramente rouca.Tinha os cabelos curtos castanhos claro.Os olhos,cor de mel,quase verdes,traziam uma certa simpatia.Era alto,um pouco mais "forte" que Hefestion. - Oi,eu sou Giulianno.Acho que o Milo já falou sobre mim,não é?

-Sim,falou.E eu sou Camus.Amigo do Milo.

-Amigo? – Giulianno enfiou a mão livre no bolso,desviando o olhar descrente.

-É...mais ou menos. – murmurou Camus.

-Entendi.

Finalmente Milo e Hefestion voltaram.

-Hefestion,você ficou embaixo da chuva por muito tempo,pode pegar uma pneumonia. - disse Giulianno,vestindo um casaco no grego.

-Hey,não exagera,eu não vou morrer só por causa de uma chuvinha. – falou Hefestion. – Ahn,você é o Camus,né? – encarou o francês. – Meu nome é Hefestion, este é o Giulianno,acho que vocês já se cumprimen... BWATCHOOUUU!!

-Viu?Não disse?

-Que agourento!

Mas,no fundo,fizeram essas brincadeiras para levantar o ânimo de Milo.Hefestion também estava abalado,mas era mais forte que o caçula,embora não parecesse.

-Tá ficando escuro.É melhor irmos... – disse Camus.

-É mesmo. – concordou Giulianno,olhando no relógio. – Vieram a pé?Se quiserem,eu dou uma carona.

-Obrigado.Vamos,Milo.

O escorpiano não disse nada.Ainda parecia muito chateado.Segurou o braço engessado de Camus e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro,deixando Camus totalmente sem jeito.

-Vamos? - sorriu amigavelmente Hefestion.

Camus fez que sim com a cabeça.

Assim que desceram do carro,despediram-se de Giuliano e Milo estava passando uns dias na casa de Camus,o Sr. e a Sra. Loudèac já haviam se habituado com sua estadia.

-Chegaram na hora do jantar,queridos.Milo!Está todo encharcado!Vá tomar um banho já!Depois,Camus,você vai pro chuveiro também! – a Sra. Loudèac tratava o grego como membro da família,por ser um "amigo" de seu filho. – Por que não ligaram?Aí poderíamos ter ido buscar vocês!

-Mãe!Não precisou.O irmão do Milo nos deu uma carona.

-Menos mal.

Camus foi pro quarto,enquanto Milo foi praticamente "arrastado" até o banheiro pela Sra. Loudèac."Depois vista roupas secas,senão vai ficar resfriado!".Assim que se viu sozinho no banheiro,Milo despiu-se,e entrou embaixo do chuveiro.A água morna aqueceu seu corpo,mas não sua alma.Sentia muita falta de sua mãe.Nada no mundo a substituiria.

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto e mesclaram-se com a água.Os soluços ecoavam entre as quatro paredes do boxe.Um vazio imenso alastrava-se pelo peito,secava a garganta e molhava a face com as lágrimas.

"Mamãe..."

Não se pode descrever a dor terrível e imensa de perder a própria mãe.O sofrimento pesava muito,uma pressão malévola o fez ceder,e cair de joelhos no piso,como se tivesse perdido todas as suas forças, e principalmente a vontade de viver.

"Mamãe..."

Milo fechou os olhos.Via sua mãe o chamar docemente pelo nome que escolhera com tanto carinho.O grego podia jurar que se sentira envolvido e acalentado pelos braços maternos...estava perdendo a razão e o juízo...

-Milo?

Abriu os olhos azuis.Ainda estava de joelhos no banheiro,sob as gotas correntes que despencavam do chuveiro, e há meia hora no banho.A voz de Camus o tirara daquela falsa,mas doce e tenra ilusão.A voz enfeitada com sotaque francês o salvara da loucura.

-Tá...tá tudo bem...

Continuaa...

Nussa que cap Triste!

Me lembro que,quando escrevi,eu quase chorei...

Ficou curto...como sempre,sei disso,mas ficou um capitulo tristemente bom.

Respondendoooo

À Dragonesa:

Que bom que você gostou...esse capitulo 6 foi meio corrido,eu nem pensei direito pra escrevê-lo,mas já que ficou bom e quem leu gostou,então...nada a dizer.

À Isa:

Menina,claro que vai ter bjo neh,até parece que num me conhece...

À Tenie:

Espero que tenha gostado...

Bjkz até breve!

PS: Eu to pensando em fazer uma fic do casal Hefestion e Giulianno...pra esclarecer mais o caso deles...o que acham?


	8. Cap VIII

Cap VIII

Milo saiu do banheiro sem dizer nada.Passou por Camus e foi para o quarto dele.Rapidamente, o francês tomou seu banho e foi ao quarto.

Encontrou Milo sentado no chão do quarto,com os olhos vermelhos e úmidos.Era absurdamente triste vê-lo naquele jeito,parecia que tudo nele havia perdido o brilho.

Camus foi até ele e sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Não posso te livrar dessa dor,mas posso te oferecer meu ombro,se quiser.

Milo abraçou o francês pela cintura e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele,voltando a chorar.

-Que d-d-droga, não,não quero chorar.

-Chora,chora que vai melhorar,confie em mim.

O grego chorou por mais uns dois minutos,até afastar o rosto e enxugar as lágrimas.

-Ai, tenho que parar com essa babaquice. – fungou de repente.E depois olhou para Camus. – Obrigado.Não sei o que seria de mim sem você.

O francês deu um sorrisinho e o abraçou,como se abraçasse uma criança.

-Camus?

-Sim?

-Posso dormir com você hoje?

-Ahn?? – Camus ficou rubro – m-mas...

-É só dormir.Nada de mais,eu juro.

Camus suspirou:

-Milo...

-Ah,por favor – fez cara de bebê pidão – por favor,só hoje... é que eu não posso ficar sozinho.(N/A:Heyy essa frase é minha!XD)

Não resistindo àqueles olhinhos azuis vermelhos pelas lágrimas e o beicinho , o francês disse que sim.

-Mas é melhor trancar a porta,por que se meus pais abrirem a porta...

-X-X-X-X-X

À uma hora da manhã,Camus acordara de repente.Preparou-se para deitar de novo.Só que,quando menos esperava,Milo abraçara sua cintura.Ficou vermelho e começou a suar frio."Droga,eu to ficando excitado!".Sentou-se.

-Milo... – sussurrou – Milo, você ta acordado?

Nada de resposta.Camus ignorou,e deitou-se de novo.E,mais uma vez,Milo abraçou sua cintura,mantendo os corpos colados.

-Eu não to dormindo. - a voz estava próxima ao ouvido,e Camus teve a impressão de que tinha notado um timbre sensual na voz dele.O hálito mono roçava em sua nuca,deixando o francês ainda mais arrepiado.

-...

Sentiu uma mordidinha de leve na orelha.E outras em seguida.Não demorou a irem para o pescoço.Camus soltou-se do abraço, e encarou Milo.

-Hey,você disse só dormir!

-Eu sei – Milo passou o mão pelo rosto do francês – mas tá sendo impossível resistir. – Passou os olhos por todo o corpo de Camus descaradamente.

-Temos que dormir,amanhã tem aula.

-Sei muito bem disso mas... é que você ta me deixando exc...

-Milo,meus pais podem ouvir! – ralhou Camus.

-Que ouçam!Saco!Por que você ta assim?

-...

-Você é virgem,não é?

Camus abaixou a cabeça.Sim,era verdade.Nunca se deitara com uma garota,muito menos com um garoto.

O grego levantou o rosto de Camus com a mão.

-Hey...fica calmo.Não vou te machucar.

-T-tem certeza?

-Se você relaxar, não vai doer. – e,com isso, beijou-o de leve,iniciando um demorado e excitante beijo.A cada instante que as línguas se tocavam, o calor que percorria ambos corpos aumentava cada vez mais.

Ao faltar ar,Milo passou a beijar o pescoço do francês,e,delicadamente,empurrando-o para trás,para que se deitasse.Milo tornou a beijá-lo,mais exigente por sexo.As mãos do francês tocavam as susas costas e deslizavam pela linha da coluna.Já as mãos do grego,apertavam as nádegas macias por dentro da calça.Milo procurava beijá-lo ao máximo para que não gemesse tão alto.Segurou os dois braços acima da cabeça com uma das mãos,e a outra,desabotoou o pijama.

Camus estava confuso.Uma mescla de sensações boas e ruins passeava por ele.E se os pais descobrissem?Ah,mas estava muito bom...E se alguém da escola souber disso?Hm,aquilo era muito bom...Droga!Ia parar com aquilo tudo.Mas desistiu quando Milo começou a lamber e beijar todo o seu tórax.Não resistiu e gemeu alto.Para provocar ainda mais,o grego rebolou sobre o quadril do outro,sentindo uma ereção enorme bem próxima a sua própria.

-Hmmm Milo...não faz...hm isso.

-Por que não...você não gosta? – e fez de novo.

-Esse é o... problema...eu gosto...muito... – respondeu, desabotoando o pijama de Milo e passando a mão pelo peito suado do grego.

Milo abraçou-o,segurando o cós da calça do francês,enquanto lambia seu pescoço.Meteu a mão dentro da calça de Camus,massageando a bunda dele.

-Hm...Mimlo,não...hmmm...

Quando Camus menos esperava,Milo introduziu um dedo em sua entrada.Que sensação,mais estranha!Mas que era muito bom,ah isso era.Até demais para dizer a verdade.Logo depois outro,dando uma pequena sensação de desconforto,mas logo sendo substituída por um tesão bem maior.

-Hmmmm.

Milo,com a outra mão,retirou a calça do francês e tirou os dedos de dentro dele.Camus gemeu em protesto,mas foi tão baixo que o outro nem ouviu.Milo beijou Camus com mais volúpia,e penetrou devagar.

O grito quase escapou.O prazer ia crescendo dentro dos dois como fogo em contato com gasolina.Não havia mais dor ali,não havia nada além da vontade de querer mais e mais.Até atingirem juntos o ápice do ato.

Exausto,Camus tombou a cabeça no travesseiro,fechando os olhos.Milo deitou em seu peito,tão cansado quanto o francês .Sem forças para dizer nada,ambos pegaram no sono.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Camus acordou com Milo se mexendo na cama.Abriu os olhos devagar e pasmou ao ver ele mesmo e Milo abraçados e nus na mesma cama.Por um milésimo de segundo havia se esquecido completamente da noite anterior,mas o cansaço em seus músculos o fez lembrar no instante seguinte.

- Bom dia...- ouviu Milo falar baixinho. – Foi mal,te acordei,né?

-Hm. – resmungou Camus. – Que horas são?

- Ah... – olhou para o relógio. – É... Meio-dia.

-Quê??? – Camus arregalou os olhos azuis escuros. – Cê ta brincando,né?

-Não...é sério.

-Mas que m...

-Calma,Camyu!A gente perdeu a hora só isso...

-A GENTE PERDEU AULA!!

-Eu sei,mas dá pra parar de ser tão certinho?

-Não.

-Mau humor logo cedo? – riu o grego,sentando-se na cama. – Aposto que ta com fome.Quer que eu prepare o almoço?

Desta vez foi Camus quem riu.

-Como é?Você?Cozinhar?

-É!

-Desde quando você é tão gentil assim?

-É que eu estou feliz,sabe. – sorriu,moleque. – Ta bom,vamos logo.

Vestiram suas roupas e foram para a cozinha.Que sorte,os pais de Camus já haviam saído.E não iam voltar tão cedo.

Milo pediu os ingredientes para Camus e preparou o almoço.O francês hesitou antes da primeira garfada.

-Não ta tão ruim assim! – falou Milo. – É_ Moussaka_!

-Eu sei,mas... – comeu um pedaço.É,não estava tão ruim assim. – Olha,mudando de assunto,não foi certo faltar à aula...

-Camyu!Relaxa,meu velho!Foi só hoje.Quem sabe amanhã!

-Nem pense nisso. – censurou Camus.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Depois do almoço,os garotos foram dar um volta pelo parque da rua de cima.

- Camus...é...queria te falar um negócio...

-Fala.

-O Hefestion me chamou pra morar com ele e com o Giulianno.Eu aceitei,por que não tenho onde ficar e não posso morar de favor na sua casa pelo resto da vida.Infelizmente.

-Ah. – fez Camus. - ...

- ...

-Então você ta terminando?

-NÃO!De jeito nenhum,eu só...nem é tão longe daqui eu...

-Calma Milo,eu só tava você mesmo disse: Relaxa.

Milo sorriu e segurou a mão de Camus.A mão que queria segurar e guiar pelo resto da vida.E,de mãos unidas,andaram por todo o parque,voltaram a até a casa do francês,onde um carro estava estacionado.Hefestion veio cumprimentá-los.

-E aí,garotos!Milo,vim te buscar,viu.Ah,e Camus,se quiser pode nos visitar sempre que quiser.

-Claro...

Milo pegou as poucas coisas que tinha e pôs no carro.Assim que se viu a sós com Camus,despediu-se:

-A gente ainda se vê.

-Claro,a gente estuda na mesma sala.

-...

-...

-Obrigado por tudo.

-Ah por nada. – Camus olhou para os lados,verificando se alguém estava olhando.Ninguém.Camus abraçou Milo e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Te amo...e outra coisa...a porta do meu quarto sempre estará aberta. – e se afastou de um Milo arrepiado com um sorrisinho maroto no canto da boca.

O grego piscou um olho,deu as costas e entrou no carro.Camus ficou vendo o Vectra azul-escuro se afastar,e já sentindo uma saudade apertar seu peito."Camus,Camus...você ta ficando velho..."

Fim

Mas que fim Ruim!!batendo a cabeça no teclado Eu podia ter feito melhor!Droga droga droga

Mas é que ia ficar muito longa...mas vai ter continuação(claro!!),acho que umas duas fics de continuação,mas vou dxar esses projetos pro ano que vem,ainda qro postar uma fic de Natal SagaXKanon!! XDXD

Respondendo aos reviews:

À Dragonesa:

Foi malllz num deu pra por o Festion nem o Giuli na fic...mas vão aparecer na continuação,com certeza!!E concordo com vc,o Canyzinho é mt fofo!

À Isa:

Irmããzinha querida num chora não o cap foi triste mas...nem pra tanto neh!XD

À Jessi:

Nesse cap o Cany confortou muuuuuuuito o Milo...acho que na hora ele até tinha esquecido o..e obrigada pelos elogios XD

Ao Saga :

Vlw pelo elogio!XD Mas que mente maliciosa a sua,hein,moço! Se bem que poderia dar uma outra fic mt boapensando

Á Tenie:

A minha vingança terá que ser concretizada,pq aí vai ser mais uma fic pros meus qridos,poucos e preciosos leitorespuxando saco ß zuera essa parte,viu,gnt!!

BJKZ ATÉ A PRÓXIMA!!!!


End file.
